Todo cambia en un instante
by Edy Asakura
Summary: Hao y Anna se encontraban comprometidos pero desafortunadamente Hao sufre un terrible accidente en el cual este queda en coma cambiando por completo la vida de sus seres queridos, años después despierta pero ¿Anna seguira siendo su prometida?, ¿qué paso en el tiempo en el que Hao estuvo en coma?, ¿acaso Yoh tuvo algo que ver en el accidente de Hao?. Suspendida temporalmente
1. Prologo

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Shaman King no me pertenece es del señor Hiroyuki Takei pero esta historia si es mia:D

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prologo<span>_**

* * *

><p>-Señores si apenas están sintonizando la radio de la universidad, les informamos que los grandes favoritos para ganar el campeonato hablo de los troyans, están cayendo en casa 34 a 35 contra los vaqueros y estamos a 25 segundos para que el juego termine y tiene la última jugada a su favor, ¿crees que los troyans puedan remontar el partido John?-pregunto uno de los comentaristas del partido.<p>

-Se ve muy complicado que logren penetrara esa poderosa defensa y más porque necesitan un pase de 50 yardas para conseguir la anotación pero hay que recordar que nosotros tenemos al mejor quarterback que hay en liga universitaria que es Yoh Asakura, él ha sacado varios partidos de último minuto, además esta anotación significaría el campeonato para los troyans, después de 10 años de no poder lograr el campeonato y sin duda no se rendirán tan fácilmente después de lo complicado que fue llegar hasta la final-decía John el otro comentarista.

-Tienes toda la razón John y todo se define en es esta última jugada por parte de los troyans que trataran de completar el pase para conseguir un Touchdown de 50 yardas que sería algo histórico y todo está a cargo de su mejor hombre Yoh Asakura que sin duda buscara a su hermano que es el mejor receptor del equipo y es la jugada que los ha llevado hasta la final

* * *

><p>En la cancha los equipos se encontraban reunidos para realizar sus respectivas estrategias.<p>

-Bien chicos nos jugaremos todo o nada en esta última jugada, así que escuchemos el plan que nos dirá Yoh-dijo Hao y puso su mirada en su hermano.

-Jijiji solo diviértanse chicos y no se presionen mucho que hoy es la final y debemos disfrutarla-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa y mirando a todo el equipo que se encontraban reunido.

-Idiota-lo golpeo Ren con su casco.

-Como se te ocurre decir algo así Yoh, cuando faltan muy pocos segundos para que el juego termine y lo peor de todo** ¡es que vamos perdiendo!**-dijo Horo muy molesto por la actitud relajada del castaño.

-Hay hermanito eres un idiota-dijo resignado Hao-pero ya hablando enserio, ¿no tienes algún plan hermanito?-pregunto Hao.

-Ustedes saben que no me gusta complicarme la vida-decía Yoh mientras se rascaba su cabeza mostrándole a todos su sonrisa-pero debido a que muchas personas esperan que ganemos hoy nosotros no podemos decepcionarlas, así que hay que esforzarnos al máximo y el plan perfecto que se me ocurrió es el siguiente Ren, Horo y…-los llamo a ambos y buscaba un tercero-Ryu-volteo a verlo.

-Si capitán dígame que pudo hacer por usted-dijo Ryu muy emocionado ya que veía a Yoh como un héroe, aunque este era mucho mayor que Yoh, Ryu le tenía mucho respeto a Yoh y a Hao ya que su familia lo había contratado como su sirviente y los gemelos siempre lo había tratado bien como un integrante más de la prestigiosa familia Asakura e incluso pagandole la universidad para que terminara sus estudios.

-Tranquilo rarito deja que termine de hablar el tonto de Yoh-dijo Ren molesto ya que odiaba la actitud que siempre tenía Ryu cuando a este le hablaba Yoh.

-A quien le llamas rarito Tao-dijo molesto Ryu.

-Ya que este no es el mejor momento para discutir niñitas-dijo Hao con una sonrisa.

**-¡¿A quién le llamas niñita?!**-dijeron ambos muy enojados.

-Pues a ustedes dos o ¿acaso hay otras?

-Ya basta que este no es el momento para discutir, mejor dinos Yoh, ¿cuál es tu brillante plan?-pregunto Horo muy curioso.

-jijiji bien amigos este es el súper plan que idee, así que pongan mucha atención Horo, Ren y Ryu ustedes me protegerán para poder lanzarle el balón a Hao y con ese plan conseguiremos el touchdown que nos dará el campeonato

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Ren que se mantenía muy atento escuchando la indicación de Yoh al igual que todo el equipo.

-¿Verdad que es un grandioso plan?-pregunto el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Huy si un excelente plan hermanito-dijo Hao con un notable sarcasmo que todos habían notado excepto...

-Jijiji sabía que te iba a gustar hermano-dijo Yoh que no noto el sarcasmo en las palabras de su hermano.

-Eres un tonto-dijo Ren resignado.

-Pero que buen plan Yoh-dijo Horo muy feliz y otro que no habia notado el sarcasmo de Hao.

-Suspiro Hao y se llevó su mano a la cabeza-si serás tonto también tu Hoto-Hoto, esa es la misma jugada que siempre realizamos

-Haaa-exclamo Horo-entonces creo que talvez no funcionara porque hoy la hemos intentado muchas veces y no nos ha salido

-¿Enserio crees eso Horo?-pregunto Hao con mucho sarcasmo y a punto de perder toda su paciencia.

-A mí me parece un excelente plan capitán-dijo Ryu apoyando a Yoh.

-Cállate Ryu que para ti todo lo que haga el idiota de mi hermano te parece perfecto-dijo Hao muy molesto ya que este último lo había hecho perder la poca paciencia que tenía-pero Ryu, ¿estás seguro que mi hermano no te gusta?-pregunto Hao con una sonrisa.

-Que ya les dije muchas veces que no soy gay-dijo Ryu molesto.

-Nadie dijo que lo fueras-dijo Ren.

-Eso es muy cierto Ren, Ryu ya se descubrió solito-apoyo Horo.

-Ya déjenme en paz quieren

-Basta que después hablaremos sobre las preferencias de este sujeto-dijo Hao apuntando a Ryu-lo importante ahora es concentrarnos en el juego y ya escucharon todos el estúpido plan de Yoh, así que hagan su mayor esfuerzo porque debemos conseguir ese campeonato, ya que el trofeo será parte de la colección de trofeos logrados por Hao entendido-dijo Hao mirando a todos y después poner su mirada en su hermano-así que no vayas a fallar ese pase Yoh-lo advirtió Hao, anqué este confiaba plenamente en que su hermanito, nunca se lo diria y mucho menos lo diría frente a todos.

-Jijiji descuida que todo saldrá bien-dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa-bien equipo rompamos-y puso su mano al frente para que todos gritaran su típica frase para inyectarse animo**-una, dos, tres...**

**-¡A divertirse!-**gritaron todos y se colocaron en sus posiciones.

* * *

><p>-Parece que los troyans ya están listos para reanudar con el encuentro, después de ese tiempo fuera que pidieron para ponerse de acuerdo en realizar una estrategia que les dé la anotación del triunfo-dijo el comentarista.<p>

-Mira a la gente Ted, todos de pie apoyando a su equipo en la última jugada del juego con sus bufandas al aire y coreando el nombre de su equipo

-Es impresionante el apoyo que estamos viendo, si logra Yoh conectar con su hermano Hao, que sin duda esa será la estrategia, este volcán ara erupción

-Muy bien blanco 14, repito blanco 14-decia Yoh dando la jugada que harían y colocándose en posición para recibir el balón.

-Jajá no te dejare pasar chico-decía el defensa que se encontraba cubriendo a Hao.

-Eso ya lo veremos grandulón-se burló Hao miro hacia la tribuna buscando a una persona y sonrió al encontrarla-_me hice una promesa si gano el juego yo te pediré...-_y su mirada se clavó en la zona de anotación-_sé que lo conseguirás hermanito_

-Puercoespín no dejes que toquen a Yoh-dijo el chino.

-Si tiburoncin no te preocupes que por mi lado nadie pasara

-Ni por el mío-dijo Ryu apuntándose con su dedo pulgar.

-A divertirse-grito Yoh y el balón paso a sus manos.

-Y ahí va Yoh con 15 segundos en el reloj, retrocede unos pasos y Hao arranca por la banda derecha en busca de zafarse la marca pero está muy bien cubierto por tres defensas

Hahaha-respiraba Yoh con dificultad en busca de su hermano a sus lados Horo, Ren y enfrente Ryu protegiéndolo, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante sorprendiendo a sus amigos que no entendieron lo que hacía e incluso a los rivales que al ver que estaba descubierto se adelantaron para detenerlo.

_-Pero que planea ese tonto_-pensaba Ren que perseguía a Yoh tratando de protegerlo.

-_Está loco-_pensaba Horo que se encontraba forcejeando con un rival.

-_Maldición no podre proteger al capitán_-pensaba Ryu que ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-Yoh sorpresivamente va hacia adelante esquiva la tacleada de un adversario pero...

**-¡Huuuuu!-**exclamaron las personas del estadio.

-**¡Yoh ha perdido su casco esta desprotegido pero no fue derribado y la jugada continua, que gran jugada acabamos de ver señores!**

-Hahaha-respiraba Yoh con la adrenalina al 100 por ciento aun en la búsqueda de su hermano-_todo saldrá bien_-pensó y al lograr ver a Hao arrojo el balón hacia Hao pero de inmediato recibió una tacleada brutal que lo lanzo un par de yardas hacia atrás.

**-Yoh arrojo el balón quedan 4 segundos **

-Es mío es mío-decía Hao mientras corría y observaba el balón que le había arrojado su hermano.

**-¡Hao recibe el balón en la zona de anotación y es un touchdown!**

Y toda la gente aplaudió y grito de la emoción.

**-¡Touchdown, touchdown de los troyans con el reloj en ceros, los troyans son campeones han logrado el título universitario después de realizar esa excelente jugada por parte de su mejor hombre Yoh Asakura, que después de lanzar el balón ya sin su casco recibió una impactante tacleada! **y al parecer no se mueve John

-La tacleada fue brutal Ted, solo falta esperar que se encuentre bien

-Capitán-grito Ryu muy asustado y salió corriendo en donde se encontraba este-¿Capitán está bien?, capitán, capitán-lo movía desesperado pero no recibía respuesta.

-Creo que ya se murió-dijo Ren con una sonrisa al acercarse a donde se encontraba Yoh.

-Idiota como se te ocurre decir eso-dijo Ryu muy enojado mirando a Ren.

-Solo era una broma Ryu no te lo tomes tan enserio

-Pues con eso no se bromea chinito, **¡rápido un médico!-**grito Ryu al ver que Yoh no reaccionaba.

-Jijiji, ¿ganamos?-pregunto el castaño una vez que recupero la conciencia.

-Si fue buena jugada esa capi-dijo Horo con una sonrisa.

-Jijiji gracias Horo que bueno que logramos ganar-decía Yoh muy adolorido pero conservando su sonrisa.

**-¡Idiota en que estabas pensando!-**se acercó Hao muy preocupado pero disimulo que estaba enojado ya que él nunca mostraría sus sentimientos por su hermano y mucho menos enfrente de todos.

-Es que tenía que hacerlo Hao o no hubiéramos ganado el partido, además no me pasó nada y gracias por preocuparte por mí-decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Yo no me preocupe por ti-dijo Hao cruzado de brazos y un poco sonrojado-_Idiota corriste con suerte porque recibir una __tacleada como __esa y sin casco te pudo haber lastimado enserio-_pensó Hao mientras veía a su hermano.

-¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien capitán?-pregunto Ryu muy preocupado.

-Si Ryu gracias por preocuparte por mi

-Y perdóneme capitán que por mi culpa recibió ese golpe

-Descuida Ryu que toda la culpa es mía por haberme arriesgado de la forma en la que lo hice y ahora me pueden ayudar a levantarme que necesitamos festejar pero despacitoo que me duele todo mi cuerpecito jijiji

-Idiota-lo llamo Hao y con ayuda de Ren lo tomaron de las manos para que se levantara.

-Jijiji yo también te quiero hermano-dijo Yoh y en cuanto se levantó sus compañeros lo tomaron para arrojarlo al aire y en cuanto lo bajaron inmediatamente lo bañaron con agua en señal de victoria, dejandolo completamente solo ya que todos se fueron a festejar entre ellos.

Yoh, Yoh, Yoh coreaban su nombre en todo el estadio, este observaba por todos lados en buscaba de una persona y de pronto la gente que se encontraban celebrando en el campo abrieron un camino, como si supieran que Yoh buscaba a alguien y estos le indicaran en donde se encontraba y ahí estaba la chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado era rubia, de piel blanca, con unos hermosos ojos negros que hacían resaltar su hermoso rostro que era acompañado por un poco de maquillaje que la hacía ver hermosa, una camisa negra de manga corta pegada a su cuerpo que hacía notar sus atributo, con unos jeans muy pegados que hacían notar sus tonificadas piernas y por ultimo (las medidas si quieran saber 90-60-90 jajá XD) unos converse en color negros en pocas palabras la mujer perfecta, de pronto la chica miro con una gran sonrisa hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Yoh y este también sonrió caminado lentamente hacia ella pero la sonrisa de Yoh fue desapareciendo al ver que la sonrisa que ella mostraba no era para él, si no para la pareja de la chica que iba acercándose a ella, se detuvo y solo miro la escena un poco triste.

-Felicidades fue un juego increíble-decía la chica mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

-Un poco complicado pero logramos el triunfo-decía con una gran sonrisa el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-El final estuvo cardiaco y más cuando vi como golpearon al pobre de Yoh por cierto, ¿él está bien?-pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Él creo que se encuentra bien-tosió y tomo de las manos a la chica-quiero decirte algo, es un poco difícil y no sé cómo decírtelo-decía el chico mirándola muy serio.

-Suenas un poco serio, ¿acaso es algo malo?

-No pero lo que te diré es algo que cambiara por completo nuestra relación

-Acaso piensas termina…

-Escúchame-interrumpió el chico y tomo con más fuerzas las manos de la chica-me prometí que si ganábamos el campeonato enfrente de todos yo te iba a pedir que nuestro noviazgo terminara-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-dijo muy sorprendida por esas palabras.

-Lo lamento mucho-se arrodillo- Anna Kyoyama nuestro noviazgo de 2 años termina aquí porque yo…-y saco algo de su bolsa-quiero pedirte que si quieres ser mi esposa-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa y mostrándole el anillo de compromiso.

-Hao Asakura eres un idiota-le soltó tremenda cachetada-eso es por hacerme creer que terminarías conmigo y si acepto ser tu esposa-dijo Anna y lo beso para después abrazarse con Hao.

Yoh había visto la escena agacho la mirada y unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos Anna era el amor de su vida pero había un problema ella era la novia de su hermano y ahora su prometida, levanto su mirada y rápidamente seco las lágrimas para incorporarse lo mas pronto posible al festejo del equipo y olvidar lo que había visto.

-¿Que tanto miras Yoh?-pregunto Horo que llego por detrás y coloco su brazo rodeando el cuello de Yoh.

-A mi hermano y Anna-dijo tristemente.

-Ellos son una gran pareja, ¿no es así?-pregunto Horo sin saber cómo se sentía Yoh en ese momento.

-Suspiro-sí, creo que son la pareja perfecta-sonrió tristemente Yoh.

-Vallamos a celebrar amigo

-Si-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa fingida y se fue a festejar pensando en la escena de su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Bien pues aquí está mi nuevo fic espero que les haiga gustado el prólogo (que creo que fue un poco largo ¿ustedes que opinan?), la idea del fic surgió cuando estando dormido en la clase de filosofía (como me da sueño esa clase XD) me encontraba soñando con el futbol Americano y pum de pronto salió el fic jejeje, la edad de todos es de 19 a 21 años y Ryu es el más viejo de todos con 25 años y saldrán más personajes.**

**Tratare de actualizar por semana aunque lo veo un poco complicado ya que tengo atrasado los capítulos de mis otros fics (que tratare de pondré al corriente en esta semana :D)**

**Y Muchas gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic y me harían muy feliz dejando su reviewe opinando acerca del Fic o de este capítulo :D.**


	2. Tragedia

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: sonidos_

**Ya volví aún sigo con vida jeje: P bien pues Shaman King no me pertenece pero esta historia si así que espero que la disfruten**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 1 Tragedia<span>_

* * *

><p>Ya habían 3 días desde la final del torneo de futbol americano en dónde Yoh había conseguido gracias a una gran jugada el título para su equipo todo había regreso a la normalidad faltaban dos semanas para que las clases terminaran pero durante estos 3 días sus compañeros lo llamaban dios, héroe y muchos más apodos positivos por la gran jugada que realizo, eso a Yoh no le importaba, ya que lo único en lo que pensaba el castaño era en aquella escena en donde su hermano le proponía matrimonio al amor de su vida Anna, Yoh se encontraba con la mente perdida observando el paisaje por la ventana del salón de clases deteniendo su cabeza con su mano derecha.<p>

_-Anna_-pensó y suspiro para después cambiar a su mano izquierda sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Yoh Asakura, Yoh Asakura-lo llamaba el profesor una y otra vez al notar que Yoh se encontraba distraído sin prestar atención a la clase-**¡Yoh Asakura!**-esta vez le grito pero como Yoh se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos le lanzo el borrador golpeando a Yoh en la frente.

**-¡Yo también te amo!**-grito Yoh que al recibir el golpe se levantó de inmediato en posición de firmes y provocando que todos sus compañeros se burlan del castaño por lo que dijo.

-Idiota-dijo Hao resignado ante lo hecho por su hermano ya que este se encontraba en el mismo salón pero hasta el final de la fila.

**-¡Yoh Asakura salga de inmediato en mi salón de clases!-**le ordeno el profesor.

-Pero yo…

-No tiene caso que se quede en mi clase si no va a prestar atención, así que lo mejor era que se valla-decía el profesor apuntando la puerta con su dedo.

-Está bien profesor-dijo Yoh tomo sus cosas y salió del salón de clases-_¿ahora qué hago?-_se preguntaba el castaño ya que faltaban varias horas para que las clases terminaran-_se me acaba de ocurrí una idea-_pensó el castaño muy feliz y se dirigió rápidamente a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, chicas esto es todo por hoy ya pueden irse a descansar-dijo la maestra a cargo del club de porristas.<p>

-Ya era hora el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy agotador-se quejaba Pirika estando en el suelo muy agotada.

-Vamos holgazana levántate que no fue para tanto-dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Como tú eres la que se pone encima de la pirámide y no tienes que soportar el peso de las demás porristas-se quejaba Pirika mirando con enojo a Jeanne.

-Eso te pasa por no ser tan buena como yo-dijo la peli plateada con cierto aire de grandeza.

-Creo que lo Tao se te está pegando doncella-ya que Jeanne era novia de Ren y doncella era el apodo de Jeanne puesto por Pirika.

-Tonta-sonrió y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a su amiga.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Anna?, ella dijo que llegaría antes de que el entrenamiento terminara

-Talvez se entretuvo con sus clases de música ya sabes cómo es

-Y por cierto doncella, ¿tú sabes qué es eso tan importante que quiere decirnos Anna?

-No lo se

-Chicas perdón por la tardanza pero me tuve que quedar un rato más en el ensayo del coro-llegaba Anna corriendo a donde se encontraban Jeanne y Pirika.

-No te preocupes Anna que nosotras apenas acabábamos de terminar con el entrenamiento-dijo Jeanne.

-Y bien Anna cuéntanos, ¿porque quieres hablar con nosotras con tanta urgencia?-pregunto muy curiosa Pirika.

-Se los diré más al rato en la comida, así que vallan a cambiarse para irnos

-Por favor Anna adelántanos algo de la noticia aunque sea un poquito no seas mala, ya que Jeanne se muere por saber qué es lo que ocultas

-A mí ni me metas, que la que se quiere enterar eres tu

-Sah calla doncella, por favor Anna dinos aunque sea poquito-suplicaba Pirika por enterarse.

-Ya te dije que tendrás que esperar hasta la comida Pirika

-Pero es sobre Hao, ¿no es así?

-Talvez-dijo Anna con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya dinos que es Anna

-No tendrás que esperar hasta la comida

-Qué mala amiga eres-dijo Pirika mirando a la rubia con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

Ring, Ring-en ese momento el celular de Anna sonó recibiendo un mensaje de texto.

-_Te espero en nuestro lugar favorito :D-_decía el mensaje que Anna leyó en su mente-chicas me tengo que ir-dijo Anna después de guardar su celular.

-¿Qué pero a dónde?-pregunto muy sorprendida Pirika.

-Salió un imprevisto de última hora, así que después nos vemos-salió rápidamente de lugar.

**-¡¿Espera y que paso con la noticia?!-**grito Pirika.

**-¡Tendrán que espera hasta la noche, allá las veo!-**grito Anna y se perdió de la vista de sus amigas.

-Maldición como se le ocurre dejarnos con esta duda-decía Pirika muy enojada mirando por donde se fue la rubia.

-"Nos dejó" no quisiste decir me dejo con la duda-dijo Jeanne mirando a Pirika.

-Si lo que tú digas doncella y anqué no lo quieras admitir tú también te mueres por saber lo que oculta

-Pues tendrás que esperar hasta la noche en la cena que organizo Hao para enterarte del secreto de Anna y a mí no me interesa no soy como tú de chismosa-se dio la vuelta y camino hacia los vestidores.

-Por cierto-la comenzó a seguir-Anna actuó muy extraña después de ese mensaje que recibió, ¿no lo crees?

-No lo sé pero si tanto quieres saber yo te sugiero que la sigas para que sepas lo que hace

-No es mala idea doncella-decía Pirika con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Oye solo era un broma-dijo resignada mientras miraba a la peli azul-_lo más probable es que ella ido con el-_pensaba Jeanne.

* * *

><p>Anna se encontraba subiendo una pequeña colina que se encontraba atrás de la universidad, el camino era un poco complicado pero totalmente seguro aunque no muchos conocían ese lugar ella iba a diario junto a otra persona para disfrutar la maravillosa vista que se tenía de la ciudad en ese lugar además de poder ver la puesta de sol que ere hermosa, era un lugar muy tranquilo en donde podías pensar y distraerte un poco de los problemas.<p>

-Déjame adivinar no entraste a clases o el maestro te saco por no poner atención-dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados una vez que llego hasta el final de su camino y ver a la persona que la esperaba recargado en un hermoso árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en medio de esa colina.

-Jijiji la segunda opción y hasta me arrojo un borrador-contesto Yoh mirando a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Suspiro resignada-tu nunca cambiaras Yoh-decía mientras miraba al castaño.

-Jijiji ven siéntate por favor Anita-le marco el lugar donde quería que se sentara con su mano lo cual la rubia asimilo y camino hacia ese lugar sentándose a un lado del castaño recargándose en el gran árbol de cerezo y mirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-Ahora, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-pregunto Anna sin mirar al castaño, ya que esta lo conocía muy bien no por nada eran los mejores amigos desde hace ya dos años que se conocieron en la universidad.

-Que acaso no puedo pasar tiempo de caridad con mi mejor amiga-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa cuanto le dolía decir esas palabras "mejor amiga" eso era ella y para ella él su mejor amigo pero aunque Yoh deseaba algo más que nunca pasaría ya que este respetaba la relación de su hermano y nunca haría lago que dañara a su hermano-por eso traje comida para hacer un día de campo-decía mientras le mostraba la canasta con comida

-Si claro tú eres mi mejor amigo y te conozco muy bien, así que dime que es lo que te sucede-decía la rubia mientras tomaba un lonche de los que trajo Yoh.

-_Mejor amigo, como desearía ser algo más para ti pero sé que eso nunca pasara y menos ahora que tú y me hermano se comprometieron-_pensaba tristemente Yoh_-_Jijiji es que no sé qué hacer Anita he pensado mucho pero no sé qué hacer-decía Yoh mientras mordía uno de sus lonches.

-Tu pensando eso si es raro-sonrió y mastico su lonche, he Yoh le saco la lengua mostrándole la comida que traía en su boca-Yoh no seas asqueroso-le lanzó un pedazo de papel-pero ya enserio que es lo que te pasa, sabes perfectamente que puedes contarme lo que sea-decía mirando al castaño.

_-Es obvio que no te puedo decir de mi amor por ti así que…_es que muchos equipos se han acercado a mí para que me una en sus equipos-mintió bueno en realidad si era cierto después de la final muchos managers querían contar con sus servicios.

-Eso es increíble Yoh ese siempre ha sido tu meta jugar profesionalmente-decía Anna mirando a Yoh muy feliz por su amigo.

-Jijiji si lo sé pero el problema es que me tendría que ir a Estados Unidos-decía el castaño sin dejar de observar la gran vista de la ciudad.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene Yoh?, tu siempre has querido ir a jugar a Estados Unidos-miraba Anna al castaño muy sorprendida ante la actitud de este para tomar una decisión que tiempo atrás lo hubiera hecho sin pensar.

-_Lo que me detiene es tener que dejarte eso es lo que me detiene Anna, porque no soportaría irme sin ti..._es que ya lo pensé bien Anita irme solo a un país desconocido con un idioma totalmente diferente al nuestro y…

**-¡Que sucede contigo!-**interrumpió a Yoh y se levantó muy enojada Anna mirando al castaño a los ojos- **¡tú no eres el Yoh que yo conozco que pasó con ese sueño que tenías de convertirte en el mejor Core back del mundo!**

-Es que yo…-

No completo la palabra el castaño porque recibió una tremenda cachetada por parte de Anna que lo miraba muy enojada, mientras que el castaño solo se tocaba el cachete que estaba totalmente rojo y con la mano marcada de Anna mirado a la rubia a los ojos.

-Anna-susurro-gracias creo que necesitaba eso-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-De nada ya sabes que para eso estoy para ayudarte-dijo la rubia que se sentó de nueva cuenta y como si nada hubiera pasado-Yoh yo confió en ti y estoy segura que tomaras la mejor decisión, sea cual sea yo te apoyare porque eres mi mejor amigo-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Jijiji no tienes que decirlo porque eso ya lo sé Anita-decía el castaño mirando a la rubia.

-Mejor terminemos de comer porque no desayune y tengo mucha hambre

-Jijiji si Anita, por cierto te han dicho que tienes la mano muy pesada

-Acaso quieres otra

-Jijiji no gracias con una tuve suficiente

* * *

><p>La noche había caído la reunión que Anna había mencionado se realizaba en la casa o más bien dicho en la mansión de los Asakura (esta familia era una de las poderosas y prestigiosas de todo Japón), Hao aprovecharía esta reunión para dar a conocer a todos sus amigos más cercanos y a sus padres acerca del compromiso con Anna.<p>

-No me cansare de decirte lo grandiosa que es tu casa Yoh-decía muy impresionado Horo que llevaba más de dos horas diciéndole a Yoh lo mismo.

-Jijiji gracias Horo cuando gustes puedes venir avistarme

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto Horo muy emocionado a lo cual el castaño asimilo-**¡eso es grandioso muchas gracias Yoh!-**rodeo con su brazo el cuello de Yoh-nos divertiremos en grande Yoh, primero nadaremos todos los días, después jugaremos videojuegos mientras comemos y….

-En la que te acabas de meter Yoh-dijo Ren con una sonrisa mientras veía a Horo.

**-¡Que trataste de decir chinito!-**dijo Horo molesto por el comentario de Ren.

-Jijiji por supuesto que tú también estas invitado Ren ya que la diversión se disfruta más si estas acompañado de los amigos

-No Yoh para que quieres a este amargado con nosotros

**-¡¿A quién llamaste amargado?!-**dijo Ren muy enojado mirando a Horo.

-Pues a ti o caso hay otro amargado por aquí-retaba Horo con la mirada Ren.

-Jijiji tranquilos amigos antes de que comiencen a pelear quisiera saber si ustedes saben dónde puedo aprender inglés-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras miraba sus amigos.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Si Ren tomare la propuesta que llego de Estados Unidos

**-¡Felicidades Yoh!-**lo abrazo Horo y lo levanto al aire-sé que te convertirás en el mejor Core back de la historia, así que más te vale dar tu mejor esfuerzo

-O vamos Horo no es para tanto, es cierto que Yoh es bueno pero a eso de convertirse en el mejor está muy lejos-comento positivamente Ren.

**-¡¿Qué pero que dices Ren?! Sí Yoh es…**

-Jijiji eso es cierto Ren, aún me falta mucho por mejorar y aunque solo es una prueba are lo posible por quedarme allá y cumplir mi sueño

-Más vale que tardes bastante tiempo en regresar o te juro que yo mismo te golpeare si no consigues quedarte en el equipo-dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

-Jijiji eso ya lo sé amigo

-Yo ya no entendí nada-dijo Horo muy confuso.

-Don Yoh la cena ya está servida por favor pasen al comedor-interrumpió Ryu.

-Si enseguida vamos Ryu, por cierto ¿nos acompañaras en la cena?

-Cómo cree que yo aria eso don Yoh, los señores nunca lo permitirían

-No te preocupes Ryu, que yo también soy dueño de esta casa así que ve y deja ese mandil para que vayas a sentarte con nosotros y es una orden así que no te puedes negar

-Está bien don Yoh enseguida los alcanzo-dijo Ryu y se marchó a la cocina nuevamente

Y sin más que decir Yoh y todos los invitados pasaron al lujoso comedor y disfrutaron de la cena en la cual no podía faltar que Horo y Ren pelearan por la comida, ya que el chino le decía que no tenía modales, que comiera con la boca cerrada, que si acaso no tenía fondo su estómago y cosas así, Yoh disfrutaba del momento acompañado de sus mejores amigos pero vendría lo peor para él y de lo que sabía perfectamente que ocurriría en cualquier momento de la noche y anqué ya sabía escucharlo sería igual de doloroso como aquella vez que lo vio.

-Disculpen-se levantó Hao de la silla llamando la atención de todos golpeando su copa con una cuchara-me podrían poner atención todos-pero había una persona que prefería prestarle su atención a la comida que a Hao-Horo podrías voltear hacia acá-pidió Hao pero este prefería seguirá comiendo, además de no escuchar nada porque su concentración estaba en la comida.

-Yo me encargo Hao-dijo Ren y le metió un muy buen golpe en la cabeza para que este reaccionara.

**-¡Porque hiciste eso Ren!-**grito Horo muy enojado mirando a Ren.

-Porque voy a hablar y si no te gusta puedes irte-dijo Hao mientras veía con enojo a Horo.

-Jijiji no creas lo que dice mi hermano Horo pero podrías prestar atención y después puedes seguir comiendo

-Está bien-dijo Horo frunciendo el ceño por tener que dejar la comida para prestarle atención a Hao.

-Bien ahora que ya todos me prestan su atención, quisiera comunicarles una gran notica-volteo con la rubia y le tendió su mano ayudándola a que se levantara-le he pedido a Anna que se case conmigo y…ella ha aceptado-dijo Hao con una gran sonrisa mientras mostraba el anillo de compromiso de la rubia e Yoh sentía un gran golpe en su corazón y retenía sus lágrimas.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para felicitar a los recién comprometidos excepto Yoh que solo miraba la gran sonrisa de Hao y aunque Anna no lo expresaba Yoh conocía muy bien a la rubia y sabía que ella también se encontraba muy feliz, quería salir corriendo del lugar pero no le haría es a su hermano era uno de los momento más felices y no lo dejaría en este día tan importante para él.

_-Y para eso tuve que interrumpir mi comida_-pensó Horo y aunque ya se había levantado porque su hermana lo había jalado para que se levantara a felicitar a Anna y a Hao, este decidió mejor regresarse a su lugar para terminar de comer.

-Hao muchas felicidades-dijo Jeanne que abrazo al castaño-en verdad estoy muy contenta por esta noticia ya que no todos los días se casa mi mejor amigo-dijo una vez que soltó al castaño (Nota: la amistad de estos dos es muy parecida a la que tienen Yoh y Anna).

-Muchas felicidades Asakura ya era hora que sentaras cabeza-decía Ren con una sonrisa burlona mientras tenía tomada de la cintura a Jeanne.

-Y tu Ren, ¿cuándo sentaras cabeza como tú me dices?-pregunto el castaño mirando a Ren con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso quisiera yo Hao pero dudo que eso pase, ¿no es así Ren?-pregunto Jeanne mirando a Ren a los ojos.

-_En la que te acabas de meter chinito-_pensó Hao que disfrutaba de la posible discusión de ambos.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Jeanne

-Si ya lo sé Ren, que hasta que termines tu carrera como abogado me pedirás matrimonio, era solo una bromeaba así que no te lo tomes muy enserio-dijo la doncella y le dio un beso en el cachete.

-Pero en serio ya te estas tardando chinito, porque si no actúas pronto alguien puede ganarte el mandado-advirtió Hao con una sonrisa y ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Ren-por cierto Jeanne me encantaría que tu fueras mi testigo en la boda civil, ¿qué dices?

-Claro que sí, tú eres mi mejor amigo y me encantaría ser tu testigo

-Ha y lo lamento chinito pero lo más seguro es que Anna le pida al tonto de mi hermano que sea su testigo

-Descuida que no me moría de ganas por serlo

-Claro que sí, anda admite que quieres formar parte de mi boda-seguía molestando Hao a Ren mientras tanto Anna era felicitada por Pirika.

-Que escondidito te lo tenías, tendrás que contarme todo con lujo de detalles y ¿desde cuándo te entrego el anillo?-decía Pirika muy rápido por la emoción que tenía.

-Tranquila Pirika no tan rápido

-Si perdón pero es que estoy tan emocionada de saber que mi mejor amiga se casara y dese ahora te digo que yo seré una de tus damas de honor

-Claro que si Pirika

-Su atención a todos por favor-esta vez pidió la atención Mikihisa que en todo este tiempo se encontraba sentado hablando con Keiko respecto a la noticia que acababan de recibir.

-Que mal amiga ahora tus suegros hablaran, ¿crees que estén de acuerdo?-susurro Pirika.

-Shh cállate no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy por saber si aprobara nuestro matrimonio

-Hao, Anna-los llamo y estos se tomaron de las manos viendo a Mikihisa que había hablado muy seriamente-creo que esta noticia fue un poco fuerte y que no la esperábamos tu madre y yo-tosió-están conscientes del gran paso que darán en su relación una boda no es un juego y es algo muy serio, además de que ustedes aún son muy jóvenes con mucho futuro por delante, Hao tu como el heredero y mi sucesor de la empresa más importante de todo Japón y Anna tú tienes un futuro brillante como cantante en verdad quieren desaprovechar sus oportunidades y ti…

-Pero pa…

**-¡Hao deja que tu padre termine de hablar!-**interrumpió Keiko al castaño mirándolo con enojo y provocando que este apretara más fuerte de la mano de Anna.

-Gracias Keiko y sin más que decir, tu madre y yo hemos decidido que…- hizo una pausa en sus palabras y un enorme silencio se encontraba en el comedor por parte de los presentes que se encontraba muy incomodos-Hao, Anna… tienen nuestra autorización para que puedan casarse-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Suspiraron ambos y un gran peso de encima se les quitó a ambos y a todos los presentes-muchas gracias padre, madre por este voto de confianza-decía Hao haciendo una reverencia junto con Anna- les aseguro que tomaremos con mucha seriedad esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas y que nuestros futuros no se verán afectados-decía mirándolos a los ojos.

-Eso lo sabemos hijo es por eso que les hemos dado nuestra autorización y tu Yoh, ¿no le dirás nada a tu hermano?-le pregunto al castaño que en todo este tiempo se había quedado sentado observando y escuchando todo.

-Es cierto hermanito, ¿dinos que es lo que piensas acerca de nuestro compromiso?-pregunto Hao con una gran sonrisa y tomando a la rubia de la cadera para acercarla más a él para que ambos escucharan las palabras de la única persona que les importaba oír y saber que pensaba acerca de su compromiso, ya que Yoh era muy importante para ellos y más para Hao.

-Jijiji claro que si Hao-se levantó y trato de sonreír como siempre lo hacía por más difícil que le resultara y aunque por dentro se sentía totalmente quebrado sonrió y la sonrisa que mostraba no era falsa, ya que las dos personas más importante para el eran felices y ese era un buen motivo para estar feliz-haber por donde puedo empezar…-actuó como siempre lo hacía, despistado y relajado, tomo su copa de vino y lentamente se acercaba hacia la pareja-ya se-sonrió levemente-Hao eres mi hermano pero también mi mejor amigo nos hemos contado de todo, guardado secretos, nos hemos divertido mucho haciendo travesuras y tonterías e incluso hasta hemos llorado juntos-ambos sonrieron nostálgicamente al recordar esos momentos e incluso reteniendo las lágrimas-en fin hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos y anqué casi siempre tratas de esconder tus sentimientos como en este momento-sonrió y limpio la pequeña lagrima que salió de su ojo derecho-eres una gran persona y en toda nuestra vida nunca te había visto tan feliz como en estos momentos hermano-termino con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a la rubia-Anita que puedo decir eres una mujer muy bella, talentosa, decidida a cumplir con lo que siempre te propones, con metas claras, con mucho carácter y me atrevo a decir que tú serás quien mande en casa-bromeo un poco-pero continuando con lo que estaba, Anita siempre estas cuando uno te necesita ya sea para hablar, apoyar y aconsejar en pocas palabras Anita eres la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre quisiera tener es por eso que Hao no pudo haber escogido mejor persona que tu-suspiro y alzo su copa-por Hao y Anna las dos personas más importantes para mi

**-¡Por Hao y Anna!-**brindaron todos mientras Hao besaba a Anna e Yoh aprovecho ese momento en el que nadie lo veía para salir al patio a tomar un poco de aire que tanto necesitaba después de las palabras que dijo.

_-Anita lo que daría por ser yo la persona con la que te casaras y que compartieras el resto de nuestra vida juntos-_pensaba Yoh mientras apretaba sus puños y sentía como las lágrimas recorrían sus rostro.

-¿Fue muy doloroso Yoh?-pregunto Ren que fue la única persona que noto cuando Yoh se fue del comedor y tiempo desde que el castaño salió este lo siguió.

-Limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas para que Ren no lo viera llorar-jijiji hola Ren, ¿estas disfrutando de la fiesta?-pregunto el castaño que se encontraba de espaldas y limpiando las ultimas lagrimas que tenía en el rostro.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir Yoh, tú me has contado todo acerca de Anna, así que no evadas mi pegunta y respóndeme ¿fue doloroso?-volvió a preguntar Ren colocándose a un lado de Yoh y mirando hacia el jardín que era muy bonito.

-Si-respondió el castaño y volteo a verlo a los ojos-fue muy doloroso Ren y me duele, me duele ver a Anna con otro y me duele más porque ese otro es mi hermano-decía mientras retenía sus lágrimas y con la voz cortada mirando al chino.

-Yoh-susurro Ren mientras veía a su mejor amigo a los ojos.

-Como deseo que Hao no se hubiera metido entre nosotros-miro hacia el suelo y golpeo la pequeña barda que dividía el jardín-sin él yo sería el que se casaría con Anna y el que le brindara el amor que ella necesita, porque no hay nadie como yo para amarla ni el propio Hao la ama como yo lo hago

-¿Entonces tú quieres que tu hermano desaparezca?

-Si porque sin él, Anna y yo podríamos estar juntos

* * *

><p>Yoh se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad después de terminar con sus clases de inglés, ya había pasado un mes desde que se llevó acabo la fiesta donde Hao había anunciado su compromiso con Anna, desde entonces habían ocurrido muchas cosas empezando por que Yoh se había mudado con su amigo Ren con la excusa de que este lo ayudaría con ciertas cosas para irse a los Estados Unidos a cumplir su sueño pero en realidad Yoh se había ido de su casa porque no quería estar cercas de su hermano y de Anna, ya que para él era muy doloroso escuchar o ver lo emocionados que se veían ambos con los preparativos de la boda, ese día era 12 de mayo el cumpleaños de los hermanos Asakura y como de costumbre sus padres habían organizado una mega fiesta para celebrar a ambos, ese día era el último que estaría en Japón y aprovecharía la fiesta para comunicárselos a todos ya que el único que sabía era su amigo Ren.<p>

_-Esto de aprender inglés fue muy cansado pero afortunadamente ya termine-_sonrió mientras recordaba lo difícil que había sido tomar el curso intensivo de inglés y los golpes que le propinaba Ren al sacarlo de sus casillas cuando este lo ayudaba a repasar_-mañana me iré a Estados Unidos, extrañare mucho este país y a todos mis amigos pero lo que extrañare más será a mi adorada Anita-suspiro-y aunque Ren me aconsejo que este viaje me podría ayudar a olvidarla, sé que el amor que siento por ella nunca se olvidara y…_

Yoh fue interrumpido ya que el castaño había caído repentinamente al suelo y sintiendo un gran golpe en su pecho que fue lo que ocasiono que cayera.

-Auch-se quejó-eso dolió un poco-decía mientras se sobaba su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y mientras se sentaba de apoco.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas idiota-dijo una voz femenina y la causante de que el castaño cayera al suelo.

_-Esa voz-_pensó el castaño ya que se le hacía muy familiar esa voz y rápidamente volteo a ver a esa persona-Anna-dijo muy sorprendido por encontrarla.

-Idiota quien más pude ser-decía la rubia mientras le extendía la mano para que este se levantara-deberías fijarte más por donde caminas que puedes lastimar a la gente-le dijo una vez que ayudo a Yoh a levantarse.

-Pero si tú tuviste la culpa por estar corriendo…

-No señor tú eres el culpable por meterte en mi camino y no quiero oír otra palabra más sobre el asunto

-Jijiji tu nunca aceptaras tu culpa Anita-decía con una gran sonrisa mientras Anna lo miraba con enojo por lo dicho por el castaño-por cierto, ¿a dónde ibas con tanta prisa Anita?

-Es que se me hizo un poco tarde ya que Hao me está esperando para ir a una exposición de bodas

-Ya veo-dijo un poco triste Yoh y desviando un poco su mirada.

-Por cierto toma-le entrego Anna una cajita de regalo-esto fue lo que hizo que me retrasara así que por lo menos espero que te guste pensaba dártelo en la noche pero ya que estas aquí de una vez te lo entrego y así no corro el riesgo de que se me pierda-decía mientras el castaño tomaba el obsequio.

-Jijiji muchas gracias Anita, ¿lo puedo abrir?-pregunto Yoh muy feliz por el regalo que le daba Anna.

-Para eso es o ¿acaso pensabas dejar el regalo cerrado para siempre?

-Jijiji eso lo tomare como un si-dijo con una sonría y lo abrió**-¡Wau muchas gracias Anita este es el collar de garras de oso que te había dicho que me gustaba y que quería comprar!-**decía muy feliz Yoh mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

-Que bien que te gusto pero ya puedes soltarme-decía molesta no porque Yoh la abrazara sí no que había mucha gente a sus alrededores y no le gustaba que todos los miraran.

-Jijiji perdón Anita-decía con una gran sonrisa y un poco rojo ya que por instinto la abrazo-muchas gracias por el regalo en verdad me gustó mucho y lo usare esta noche.

-Descuida y eso esperaba o te juro que haría que te lo pusieras a la fuerza por tener que asarme gastar mi dinero-le advirtió la rubia-demonios ya es muy tarde-dijo la rubia al mirar su reloj-me tengo que ir, Yoh te veo hasta la noche-dijo Anna y volvió a correr.

**-¡Si haya nos vemos vete con cuidado Anita!-**gritaba el castaño mientras la rubia se perdía de su vista-_gracias Anita te prometo que este collar lo conservare el resto de mi vida-_pensaba Yoh mientras veía su collar.

Ring, Ring, Ring-sonaba el celular de Yoh

-Bueno-contesto Yoh-si yo soy Yoh Asakura, ¿quién habla?... ¿qué?, eso no puede ser… ¿dónde?...voy inmediatamente para allá

* * *

><p>-<em>Maldición sabía que usar el metro era mala idea, solo me retraso más y además mi celular se quedó sin batería<em>-pensaba Anna mientras salía de la estación del metro-_haber donde dijo Hao que me esperaría_-buscaba al castaño por todo el lugar-_dijo que estaría en la parada de autobuses, espero que no se moleste por llegar tarde pero ese idiota de Yoh me retraso mucha -_pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la estación-_¿por qué hay tanta gente en ese lugar?-se preguntaba _mientras caminaba más rápido y se metía entre toda la gente que se encontraban reunida

-Pobre chico

-Es una lastima

-Solo espero que se encuentre bien

-El chico que se fue en la ambulancia se veía muy afectado

_-Un chico que habrá pasado, solo sé que donde me esperaba Hao esta después de toda esta gente-_pensaba Anna que cada vez se preocupaba más por lo que la gente decía hasta que llego al lugar del accidente, sintió un gran escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que el lugar en donde Hao la esperaba estaba totalmente destruido y repleto de sangre debido a que un carro se había estrellado en ese lugar y arrollado a alguien-_Hao donde esta Hao-_miraba por todos lados en busca del castaño muy preocupada ya que presentía algo muy malo.

-Hoy 12 de mayo a las 3:15 de la tarde ocurrió un accidente un sujeto en estado de ebriedad atropello a una persona que por su acompañante fue identificado como Hao Asakura-informo un policía a través de su radio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Por favor perdónenme por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero este mes ha sido el peor de toda mi vida primero me suspendieron de la prepa y mi trabajo se triplico tanto que hasta el trabajo me lo traía a mi casa y me dormía casi hasta las 3 de la mañana y estas últimas 3 semanas han sido las más difíciles porque empezaron parciales y en estos momentos estoy en finales además de entregar trabajos y dos maquetas una para mi trabajo y la otra para la preparatoria que por cierto aun no acabo ninguna, necesito vacaciones urgentes.**

**Dejando de un lado mi vida espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo la verdad es que quería poner más acerca de la amistad de Anna e Yoh y de Hao y Jeanne, además de la relación de Anna y Hao pero como me tarde en actualizar decidí brincarme esas partes, les pregunto ustedes quieren ver esas partes mediante flash backs, ¿sí?, ¿no? y aunque sé que no merezco reviews por favor dejen uno aunque sea chiquito para saber si la historia va bien.**

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas que dejaron su valioso review:**

**Mary: Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y espero que la historia no te decepcione aunque ya te decepcione porque tarde mucho en actualizar :(.**

**Cranky Sky: jaja es que ya sabes cómo es Anna :P.**

**Annita MA: seguí tu peticion ya actualice :D la verdad es que iba actualizar ayer pero me faltaba checar la ortografía y cambiar ciertas cosas y lamento el no poder actualizar pero es que el tiempo no me alcanzaba para escribir.**

**Y también quiero agradecer a las demás personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capítulo anterior y este después de que me tarde tanto en actualizar se los agradezco mucho y por cierto los fics que tengo pendientes si los continuare solo les pido que me esperen un poco más porque la verdad no tengo tiempo para escribir.**


	3. Después del accidente

_Hola si tarde mucho pero mucho en actualizar esta historia lo lamento, Shaman King no me pertenece pero esta historia si, espero y les guste el cap__í__tulo :D._

* * *

><p><strong>Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos<strong>

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

><p><span><em>Cap<em>_í__tulo 3 Despu__é__s del accidente_

* * *

><p>Las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza al igual que las imágenes del lugar del accidente había sangre por todo el lugar, un auto con el parabrisas totalmente destruido por el duro impacto que recibió, un conductor en total estado de ebriedad que era subido a la patrulla, comenzaba a llover y Anna se encontraba en shock arrodillada en el lugar del accidente mirando hacia la nada, no escuchaba al policía que insistía con saber su nombre y si acaso conocía a la persona que había sufrido ese aparatoso accidente su mente se encontraba en otro lugar totalmente distinto, hasta que un fuerte sonido como el de una cachetada y un ardor muy en su mejilla la hizo despertar.<p>

-Jeanne-dijo la rubia muy sorprendida mientras que con su mano se tocaba la mejilla que se encontraba totalmente roja.

-Vaya Anna ya era hora de que despertaras-dijo Jeanne molesta por el comportamiento de la rubia que nunca había visto no al menos en todo el tiempo en el que la conocía, nunca había visto a Anna escapar de los problemas bloqueando su mente esa no era la Anna que concia provocando el enfado de Jeanne que tuvo que abofetearla para que esta reaccionara-vamos tenemos que irnos de este lugar-dijo Jeanne cambiando totalmente su semblante a uno más dulce pero triste a la vez y ofreciéndole a la rubia la mano para que esta se levantara.

-Hao…-susurro Anna una vez que se levantó mostrando a Jeanne las lágrimas mezcladas con la lluvia que corrían por todo su rostro.

-Yoh nos llamó-interrumpió Ren-dijo que probablemente te encontraríamos aquí-decía mientras colocaba una toalla alrededor de la rubia, ya que por la lluvia se encontraba totalmente empapada-Jeanne lleva a Anna al auto-pidió Ren a lo cual la peli plateada solo asimilo con la cabeza y ambas se dirigieron hacia el vehículo, mientras tanto él se detuvo a observaba el lugar del accidente mientras tomaba las cosas que Anna había dejado en el suelo-_valla fue terrible-_paso por su mente para después dirigirse al vehículo.

Todo el trayecto hacia el hospital había sido silencioso, Anna solo miraba por la ventana como el agua caía mientras abrazaba fuertemente la toalla con la que se encontraba cubierta, Jeanne pensaba en cómo pudo haberle sucedido eso a su mejor amigo y Ren se mostraba más serio pero no por eso quería decir que no estuviera preocupado.

-Bien ya llegamos-dijo Ren deteniendo el auto y provocando que la rubia al escuchar eso bajara rápidamente del vehículo para dirigirse corriendo hacia el hospital.

-Hay que seguirla-dijo Ren bajando rápidamente al igual que Jeanne corriendo tras ella, hasta que pudieron alcanzarla, ya que la rubia se había detenido al haber encontrado a la familia Asakura.

-¿Có… como esta?-pregunto Anna con el rostro totalmente lleno de lágrimas y temblando del miedo al pensar que la respuesta que le darían podría ser terrible, pero ninguno contesto Mikihisa y Keyko solo se abrazaban mutuamente ambos lloraban sentados en una de las bancas de espera e Yoh se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la mente pérdida a un lado de Anna, el silencio provoco que las lágrimas salieran con mayor rapidez y sintiera un tremendo dolor en su pecho haciendo que cayera de rodillas para después ir colocándose a un lado de Yoh poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh para llorar, haciendo que le castaño saliera de su mente y con un brazo abrazarla para después comenzar a llorar junto a la rubia.

-¿Familiares del joven Hao Asakura?-pregunto el doctor provocando que todos se levantaran rápidamente para escuchar lo que iba a decirles.

-Nosotros, díganos por favor que sucede con mi hijo doctor-dijo Mikihisa muy preocupado.

-Nada favorecedor, lo lamento pero me temo que…

**-****¡****Ahhhh!-**grito Anna despertando totalmente sudada y con la respiración agitada por el terrible sueño que acababa de tener-solo fue esa terrible pesadilla-dijo jadeando y mirando su mano que se encontraba temblando al igual que todo su cuerpo, suspiro y volteo en busca de algo, al no encontrarlo cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas a la cama, paso sus manos por todo su cabello hasta llegar a su rostro y golpeo suavemente sus mejillas-bien Anna ya es hora de comenzar un nuevo día-se dijo a sí misma, se levantó y salió de la habitación para darse una ducha.

* * *

><p>-Yoh-llamo Marion un poco asustada al castaño.<p>

-¿Que sucede Marion?-pregunto Yoh dejando de lavar los trastes que se encontraba limpiando y acercándose a la rubia un poco preocupado al ver su rostro.

-Hay un problema ven-dijo la rubia jalando del brazo al castaño llevándolo por todo el corredor que daba hacia la cafetería en donde estos trabajaban-mira es Matilda-dijo la rubia apuntando a la chica que se encontraba discutiendo con un cliente.

-Creo que tenemos un gran problema-dijo Silver apareciendo detrás de Yoh y de Marion-vamos Yoh contamos contigo-dijo este dándole un empujoncito al castaño dándole a entender que se encargar del asunto.

-Señor Silver-volteo Yoh para mirarlo-creo que el que debería encargarse es usted, ya que usted es el dueño

-Jajá pero que dices yo estoy un poco ocupado-dijo Silver con una gotita de sudor en la sien y con una sonrisa torcida-encárgate tú por favor Yoh-pidió y después salió corriendo del lugar hacia su oficina.

-Supongo que no tengo elección-dijo este mirando a Marion la cual solo asintió con la cabeza y mostrando una gran sonrisa, suspiro y se dirigió hacia Matilda.

**-****¡****Vamos Yoh tu puedes!-**animaba Marion al castaño pero en ese momento una mujer había entrado al restaurante siendo la rubia la que la atendiera.

Matilda estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con el cliente porque discutían acerca de lo que este había pedido y que Matilda había traído erróneamente pero que ella aseguraba que había traído lo que este le había ordenado hasta que ya no soporto más y…

**-****¡****Mira hijo de pu…**

-Hola buenas noches, ¿me puede decir cuál es el problema?-interrumpió Yoh tapándole la boca a Matilda para que este no hablara más.

-Sí, lo que sucede es que esta chica me trajo un plato de sopa cuándo yo había pedido un helado de vainilla

-Eso no es cie…-volvió a hacer callada por Yoh.

-Jiji ya veo lamento la equivocación señor y también le quiero pedir una disculpa a nombre de mi compañera por su grave error

**-****¡¿****Qu****é****?! yo n**….-fue otra vez callada.

-Y si me permite yo personalmente puedo traerle su helado

-Está bien

-Muchas gracias señor-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa y tomando el plato para después llevarse a Matilda con la boca tapada hacia la cocina.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Silver volviendo a aparecer.

-Todo está bien es solo que esta niña confundió un helado por un plato de sopa-respondió Yoh con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Matilda de brazos cruzados y haciendo un gran puchero**-****¡****adem****á****s ya no soy una ni****ñ****a idiota! **

-¿A no? y entonces, ¿porque quiero hacer esto con tus mejillas?-pregunto Yoh estrujando las mejillas de Marion mientras sonreía divertido.

**-****¡****Un helado de chocolate!-**entro gritando Marion muy feliz después de haber atendido a la cliente.

-Bien prepáralo en lo que dejo el helado de vainilla-dijo Yoh soltando al fin las mejillas enrojecidas de Matilda y saliendo de la cocina.

-Ese maldito me las pagara-mascullo Matilda mientras sobaba sus mejillas-y ¿usted no dirá nada?-le pregunto a Silver.

-Sí, ¿cómo es posible que confundieras un helado con un plato de sopa?, porque por más que lo he estado pensado no encuentro la respuesta-decía Silver mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina para salir del problema.

**-****¡****Ni parece que fueras el due****ñ****o!-**grito muy enojada porqué siempre escapaba para tener que tomar una decisión-bien si ese idiota no hará nada yo me encargare

-Espera Matilda no lo hagas-decía Marion mientras la tomaba de todo el cuerpo para detenerla.

**-****¡****Su****é****ltame le dar****é**** su merecido a ese idiota!-**gritaba Matilda sacando fuego de sus ojos, mientras arrastraba por todo el pasillo a Marion que le seguía pidiendo que se detuviera.

-¿He ahora que sucede?-pregunto Yoh muy confundido al ver a las dos muy cansadas.

-Tú-dijo Matilda apuntando al castaño una vez que recupero el aliento-me vas a escuchar, **¡****pedazo de idiota, nadie pero nadie me…**

-Yoh-lo llamo una de las clientes que se encontraba sentada observando la escena.

-Anna-susurro el castaño muy sorprendido al verla sentada en una de las mesas.

-Oye esa chica te está saludando con una gran sonrisa, ¿por qué será?-pregunto Matilda con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Acaso eso significa que esa chica es algo tuyo Yoh?-pregunto Marion con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-Yoh si eso es cierto me gustaría saber que vínculo tienes con ella, claro si no hsy ningún inconveniente -apareció Silver.

-¿Y entonces que significa esa mujer?-pregunto Matilda.

-Eso a ustedes no les importa, muévanse que hay mucho trabajo por hacer-decía Yoh empujando los tres hacia la cocina.

-Vamos Yoh cuéntanos-pidió Silver.

-Si Marion quiere saber

**-****¡****Deja de empujarme imb****é****cil!**

* * *

><p>-Anna, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Yoh mientras caminaban por la banqueta.<p>

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto Anna desviando su mirada hacia aun lado.

-Es que casi no has dicho nada en todo el camino

-Esque no era mi intención haber llegado a tu trabajo Yoh-se disculpo Anna.

-Descuida no hay problema, jiji además me sirvió para que el señor Silver me dejara salir más temprano-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

-Por lo que vi parece que tu trabajo es muy animado-bromeo Anna al recordar como esa chica le gritaba a Yoh.

-Y eso no es nada-suspiro cansado-hoy solo eran dos falta otra chica

-Entonces no veo de que te quejas estas rodeado de puras chicas bonitas-dijo Anna golpeándolo con su codo.

-O no créeme cuándo convives con ellas es en lo último en lo que piensas, bien hemos llegado

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar aquí?-pregunto Anna mirando a Yoh al ver que el lugar se trataba de un restaurante bar.

-Si aquí es donde nos quedamos de ver-dijo Yoh mostrando una gran sonrisa a lo que Anna solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron.

-Hola buenas noches, ¿mesa para dos?-pregunto la recepcionista.

-En realidad sería para cuatro las otras personas no tardaran en llegar

**-****¡****Hey Yoh, Anna por aqu****í****!-**gritaba un chico de pelo azul como loco para que lograrán verlo.

-Vaya parece que Horo llego antes, solo espero que aún no este tan ebrio porque te juro que no lo soportare -mascullaba Anna mientras se acercaban a la mesa lo que Yoh solo sonreia.

-Creo que has empezado sin nosotros-dijo Yoh burlándose al ver tres botellas de cerveza vacías.

-Solo no actúes tan idiota, ¿quieres?

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y tú solo llegas a ofenderme Anna-dijo Horo tomando un trago de su cerveza y haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Donde esta Pirika?-pregunto Anna al no ver a su amiga.

-No podrá venir, ella y Tamao decidieron quedarse en el departamento para ordenar las ultimas cosas

-Y yo que quería platicar con ella

-Pero, ¿quién es Tamao?-pregunto Yoh.

-Amigo han pasado tantas cosas en estos dos últimos años que me llevaría toda la noche contarte

-Adelante tenemos tiempo para oírte-dijo tomando asiento al igual que Anna.

-Espera si dirás que es tu novia ve la grano y dinos que defecto tiene, ¿acaso es sorda? o ¿es ciega?-pregunto Anna haciendo reír a Yoh.

-Hahaha que graciosita Anna pero no ella es perfecta y se los puedo demostrar miren-dijo Horo mostrándoles una foto de su celular.

-Pues si es bonita-dijo Yoh-te felicito Horo trátala bien y no vayas a cometer ninguna tontería

-Yo sigo insistiendo que escondes algo acerca de esa chica, porque no es normal que ella se figara en alguien... como tu, sin duda que debe haber algo mal

-He cambiado Anna y para demostrártelo no responderé a ese comentario tan ofensivo

-Jiji creo que haberte ido dos años a Hokkaidō no te han caído nada mal

-Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de mí y brindemos-decía Horo mientras le pasaba a cada uno una cerveza.

-Yoh-susurro Anna al ver que Yoh tomo la cerveza.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Horo un poco confundido.

-Jiji descuida no pasa nada Horo solo que Anna quiere que tú digas el porque del brindis

-Si es por eso entonces brindemos porque al fin he podido abrir mi propia florería en Tokio

**-****¡****Salud!**-brindaron todos dándole un trago cada quien a su cerveza solo que Anna miraba Yoh mientras tomaba.

-Cuénteme chicos, ¿aún siguen trabajando donde mismo? y ¿cómo les ha ido?

-Pues yo trabajo en el mismo restaurante del que te conté, sabes ahora que estas aquí debería ir la comida que se prepara ahí es muy buena

-Además Yoh está rodeado de chicas muy bonitas

-Eso es genial para ti Yoh sabes a lo que me refiero, lástima que esos tiempos ya pasaron para mi ahora estoy en una relación estable y ¿tu Anna?

-Pues trabajo en el bar que le conté a Pirika cantando por las noches y en las tardes en un restaurante me va bien pero solo es temporal

-Supe que trabajas en esos lugares solo para juntar dinero y abrir tu propia escuela de música, ¿no es así?-pregunto Horo a lo que Anna solo asimilo con la cabeza-por cierto chicos no creen que ya hace hambre

-Jiji Horo tu nunca cambiaras

* * *

><p>-Bueno chicos yo tomare el metro, ¿ustedes caminaran un poco más?-pregunto Horo a lo que Anna e Yoh se miraron a los ojos.<p>

-Veras nosotros v…

-O miren la hora si no me doy prisa no alcanzare el último vagón-irrumpió Horo a Yoh que estaba a punto de decirle algo importante-casi lo olvido Pirika me pidió que les avisara que en cuánto esté listo el departamento les hablara para hacer una reunión, por cierto ¿ustedes saben si el número de Ren sigue siendo el mismo?

-No sabría decirte Horo-respondió Yoh un poco nervioso.

-Ocurre al… quemas da no importa después te hablo para preguntarte bien, después nos vemos-se despidió Horo corriendo para lograr alcanzar el metro.

-Fue muy incómodo Yoh-dijo Anna mirando a Yoh.

-Si tienes razón Anita-suspiraron ambos e Yoh sonrió para después tomar de la mano a Anna.

-Bien es hora de irnos-dijo Anna con una sonrisa leve y tomando el brazo de Yoh para que este la abrazara mientras caminaban.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que contarles a todos-decía Yoh mientras caminaban ambos abrazados saliendo de la estación del metro.

-Si lo se recuerda que eso haríamos hoy pero Pirika no vino y decirle semejante noticia al tonto de Horo sería mucho para su cerebro

-Aunque parece que ha cambiado pero tienes razón seria mucho para Horo enterarse de lo nuestro

-Yo no veo ningún cambio en ese tonto

-Qué mala eres Anita claro que Horo ya cambio si no…

¿Qué sucede Yoh?-pregunto Anna al notar que Yoh se detuvo y cambio su semblante por uno serio, asique decidió poner su vista al frente-pero si es…

-Anna e Yoh, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo Jeanne fríamente y mostrando enojo por ver a ambos juntos-

-Jeanne, Ren ¿como han estado?-pregunto Yoh.

-Perdóname Yoh pero tenemos de prisa, bien Ren tenemos que irnos-dijo la peli plateada tomando de la mano a este y caminaron pasando por un lado de Anna e Yoh.

-Anna-susurro Yoh ver que la rubia había agachado la mirada en cuanto vio a Jeanne y a Ren, miro hacia un costado y a su mente vinieron las imágenes del accidente de Hao, asique el castaño tomo de la mano a Anna-vayamos a casa

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Hola lamento la tardanza por si les quedo la duda han pasado tres a****ñ****os desde el accidente de Hao y estoy consciente de que una historia nueva debe tener continuida o se pierde el interes pero porfavor les pido que dejen un review aunque sea corto y gracias a:**

**Cranky Sky: **Si así es será todo un problema no puedo decir más pero espero que te agrade la historia y lamento la tardanza.

**Mary: **Ni a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo imaginarme y escribir las escenas de Anna y Hao, digamos que Yoh si se sintió culpable y más adelante sabrás lo que hizo. Muchas gracias solo algo lo mejor que puedo y si esa semana fue la peor que he tenido pero hay que verle el lado bueno y las maquetas que realice ganaron el primer lugar tanto en el trabajo como en la escuela :D.

**Por dejar su valioso review y a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer en verdad muchas gracias.**


End file.
